The Three Musketeers FanFiction
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: Mix of book and movie. Casa had been summoned by King Francis to help rescue the queen along side the Three Musketeers and the king's most trusted man, Damien - who happens to be excrusiatingly attractive. Will they rescue her in time? Slight OOC


**Got this idea while watching The Three Musketeers movie, The one with Logan Lerman and Orlando Bloom ;)**

**It is under the catergory Historical Fiction and Romance but I may switch on of them in for FanFiction instead, it all depends. The FanFiction part is pretty much the fact that Athos, Portos and Aramis (The Three Musketeers). D'Artagnan may or may not in be in this but only time – and my mind – will be able to tell. Some other characters like the Duke of Buckingham and Milady de Winter also have a slight chance of making an aperance.**

***Some of these facts are made up ex. Town names and the Heirachy and how it works and also some of the way people look and talk.* (Those are just examples)**

Prologue:

Damien was walking down the hallway towards the king's chambers in an exceptional rush. He wasn't paying attention to anyone of whom he happened to pass. The usual lamps of witch he cherished the brillant design of, passed in him a hazed blur. The only sound in the kings wing of the kingdom being Damien's rushed footsteps and the sound of his sword that was hanging from his belt, hittting gently against his thigh.

When he finnaly arrived at the king's chamber he didn't even bother to knock before barging in, alas the reason he was here in the first place was much more serious. Damien knew the king since they were little boys that useed to run around the kingdom pretending to be powerful warriors that set out to battle evil dragon riding villians with superpowers like the capability to turn you into stone and set un on fire with the snap of a finger. Never the less, those viliians were always defeated by none other than the soon to be king, prince Francis and his best friend and also most trusted fighter, Damien LaVancieu.

When Prince Francis beacame king, Damien became one of the kings men and also the leader of his army. King Francis had always confided strongly in Damien and Damien in return has never disapointed or questionned his loyalty to his friend your royal heigness.

Earlier this morning the king had received a noticed that there had been a cloaked man spotted leaving the kingdom on a jet black steed (horse). No one had any clue of whom this man might have been but that wasn't all, on the back of the horse there was a lady tied up unconsious. The lady was in a yellow floral dress identical to the one queen Elise had worn the breakfast. That was what got everyone wired and alert.

Francis sent Damien to find queen Elise imeadiatly, hoping that it was just coincident that two damels wer wearing identical dresses on the same day. But the queens dresses are always tailored uniquely so there are never and clashes with the other women's atire. Unless the kingdoms royal tailor was a frode, then it was impossible for our lady queen Elise and any other lady in the kingdom to be wearing the same thing, let alone ont the same day.

That was why Damien had rushed into the king's quarters after searching for merely three hours throughout the large castle and kingdom for the queen.

When he entered the king's chamber he spotted the king looking out the window. When the king realized that he was in the presence of someone else he looked away from the village outside and up to his guest. When he saw it was Damien he looked at him with hopeful eyes, but Damien just shook his head.

"She's gone your majesty."

"Casa, you're getting too good for y'old father to keep up." Casa's father laughed while they dueled in the meadow outside of their village.

"I wish I could say the same for you pa' but frankly I think you are lacking some of the necessary skills." Casa replied laughing as well her accent coming out strong in her speech.

Casa's little brother Mirian whom was merely twelve years of age was cheering Casa on in her duel with their father. Casa had been dueling in swordplay for as long as anyone could remember. Their father had even given her a sword for her fourteenth birthday that had been crafted by the finest blacksmith they could afford. She had never used any other sword since then and wore it with her wherever she went. She had dueled possibly anyone and everyone who has ever picked up a sword in the small village that they lived in. She was a great swordsman and the only women who would ever dare look at a sword, let alone use it. But Casa was rarely defeated, only the blacksmith himself and a select few of individuals that lived throughout the town.

Although many looked at her in disgust that a woman participated in sword play instead of cooking and cleaning like a proper woman should, there we many that were inspired by the young lady's willpower, nerve and passion for the so-called man's skill.

Right now her father was losing in a swordplay match against his daughter. He was feeling tired and drowsy from dueling for the good part of the afternoon but was most certainly not in the mood to let Casa get the satisfactory of defeating him in yet another duel. He jumped away from his daughter and looked around stealthily for anything in particular he could use to his advantage. He spotted a pannier full of hay that was being trailed along a dirt path by an old filthy brown horse. He quickly jumped up onto it and started to swing his sword skillfully at his beautiful daughter that was trailing behind the pannier and continuing to block his swings.

They continued like this until they reached the small village at which time the horse halted and the rider dismounted and entered a small liquor shop that was crowded with people. Casa and her father did not stop though; they continued for almost another half an hour until the sound of a dozen horses approaching broke them apart.

They both looked over to the sound only to be suprised with what they saw. In front of them happened to be nearly a dozen of the king's men on horses that have obviously been taking excellent care of and have been groomed countless times in the most recent days. The horses frisked impatiently until one black mare stepped forward.

Rarely had there ever been any beings from the palace or even Royal City, stop by into the little village that was surrounded by fields of agriculture, so it was understandable that many villagers were gathered very curiously to see of what they required that caused them to visit.

The man riding the black mare was obviously the leader of these men; he quickly dismounted and walked into the middle of the sphere-like shape the villagers have absentmindedly created.

He circled it for a minute taking everyone in before saying, "Is there anyone here by the name of one Casa Luna in this village, anywhere?"

Murmurs broke loose from everyone surrounding them and they all eventually turned towards Casa making it frightfully obvious of whom the girl they were in search of was.

The man followed the villagers' gazes and his eyes landed on a beautiful young lady with long blond wavy hair that fell to her mid-back. He smiled, "Are you by any chance the Casa Luna that I am looking for?"

He was looking straight into Casa's eyes and she blushed slightly before responding, "Yes that would be me."

"Excellent," he cried as he snapped his fingers at one of his men. The men brought out a white mare and lead the mare to Casa. "You have been summoned by King Francis and we must set out at once, your majesty can not be left waiting."

He led Casa over to the mare and helped her mount him. Casa was stunned that the king had wanted to speak to her and she couldn't respond but her father stepped in for her instead.

"I refuse to let you take my daughter away from me, even if King Francis requires her, she is my daughter!" he cried, slightly outraged.

The man just chuckled and replied, "King Francis means no harm towards her and he merely needs her to help with a rather unusual and devastating situation, one of which I have no right to state. She will be returned safely, I say this with my own life at risk . . . she will not be harmed."

He then mounted his own horse and tied the reins of Casa's horse onto his saddle before he headed out with the rest of his men following closely behind him.

Casa looked back at her father once more then said, "I will return I promise. I love you Father and I will come back even if it happens to be the last thing I accomplish. I fear it may be time my practicing comes to use."

And then they headed out on their journey that would at least two days before they arrived at the palace.

**So this was the prologue of a story I am posting to Wattpad and FanFiction the Three Musketeers are going to be in the next part.**

**Should I continue? What do you think? Please Comment/Review!**

**P.S.**

**(The first person to get what this stands for or means gets the next chapter dedicated to you)**

**Issue Issue **

**Issue Issue**

**Issue Issue **

**Issue Issue**

**Issue Issue**

**(If you don't know what this kind of stuff is get a piece of paper and draw a box. Write the word 'Think somewhere around the box and then look at it . . . it represents the saying 'Think Outside of the Box' do you get it?)**


End file.
